The Flintstones (House of Toons episode)
The Flintstones is the 3rd episode of Bugs Bunny's House of Toons. Characters Looney Tunes characters Bugs Bunny (main role) Lola Bunny (main role) Daffy Duck (main role) Porky Pig (minor role) Yosemite Sam (cameo) Wile E. Coyote (minor role) Road Runner (cameo) A Giant Prehistoric Roadrunner (cameo) Tweety (cameo) Sylvester (cameo) Elmer Fudd (minor role) Granny (minor role) Fido the Dinosaur and Casper Caveman (from the cartoon "Daffy Duck and the Dinosaur", cameo) Baloney the Dinosaur (from Animaniacs, cameo) Hanna Barbera characters The Flintstones- Fred Flintstone and Barney Rubble (main role), Wilma and Betty (monor role), Bam-Bam, Pebbles and Dino (cameo) Scooby-Doo- Scooby and Shaggy (cameo) The Jetsons- George Jetson (cameo) Yogi Bear- Yogi Bear and Boo-Boo Bear (cameo) The Smurfs- Papa and Brainy Smurf (cameo) Pac-Man- Pac-Man, Ms. Pac-Man, Pac-Baby, Blinky, Pinky and Clyde (cameo) Hong-Kong Phoey- Hong-Kong Phoey (cameo) Plot After Bugs does his intro he claims that today is prehistoric day and that it is a big day for Fred Flintstone and Barney Rubble. After Fred makes a quick speech on stage the cartoon "Daffy Duck and the Dinosaur" plays. After the cartoon Fred feels as if the clubhouse should look more prehistoric-like. He, Barney, Wilma and Betty go to see Wile E. Coyote and ask him to build a "Past-Maker". Wile E. agrees to help but Daffy thinks its a terrible idea. After Fred has a wrestling match with Daffy, Wile E. builds his device and waits till after the cartoon "TV Of Time Traveling" plays before turning the House of Toons into a prehistoric-type place. After the cartoon Wile E. turns the house prehistoric before getting chased off by a giant prehistoric roadrunner. Fred and Barney are happy and they starts dancing around singing "Sweet Home Alabama". Daffy gets aten by a dinosaur and Bugs freaks out. Bugs with help from Fred, Barney, Lola, Elmer Fudd and even Bam-Bam Rubble fight the dinosaur to save Daffy's life. After Daffy gets spat out he runs wile getting chased by Baloney the Dinosaur. Fed says to Bugs "This has been a great night but I think the house should be turned back the way it was." Wile E. turns it back. The Flintstones and Rubbles thank Bugs and Lola for an awesome night before Bugs closes the show telling the audiance to remember life in the "Flintstone-type" days. Cartoons Daffy Duck and the Dinosaur TV Of Time Traveling Cast *MrJoshbumstead as Bugs Bunny, Wile E. Coyote, Prehistoric Roadrunner, Baloney *Doctor Bugs as Fred Flintstone, Sylvester, Bam-Bam, George Jetson *Teleram as Barney Rubble, Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, Elmer Fudd, Papa Smurf *KitKat1894 as Lola Bunny, Wilma Flintstone, Betty Rubble Quotes Fred: So Mr. Coyote can you invint a machine that will turn eveything into a prehistoric world? Wile E. Coyote: (thinks) Sure. Daffy: That is the stupidest idea I have ever heard of. Papa Smurf: Don't get to far Mr. Duck. Daffy: (kicks Papa out) Who asked you!? ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Barney: Uh Fred, what is that? Wile E: What the......???? Prehistoric Roadrunner: (loudly) BEEP BEEP! Wile E: I'm running for my life! (screams and runs) Sylvester: Oh wow. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Fred: Well thanks for a great night tonight Bugs. Bugs: Eh, it was nothing doc. George Jetson: (walking past Bugs) Thanks to thease two I almost got smashed by a tryseratops. Bugs: Keep calm and get some rest spaceman. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Daffy: Is there a caveman doctor in the house? Trivia This episode is named after the TV show Fred and the gang star in of the same name. Baloney the Dinosaur (a parody of Barney the Dinosaur from Animaniacs) makes a cameo chasing Daffy. Though Road Runner makes a cameo in the episode but does not say "Meep Meep" the Prehistoric Roadrunner says "Beep Beep" in a low loud voice. This is the 1st episode where Wile E. Coyote talked. Category:Episodes of Bugs Bunny's House of Toons Category:MrJoshbumsteads Fanon Category:Crossovers